


My Light

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Digimon), Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouji is his light and so it will ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Light

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Title:** My Light  
 **Characters:** Kouji, Kouichi  
 **Word Count:** 145|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, bonus prompt 'lights'; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #47, drabble between 100-150 words  
 **Summary:** Kouji is his light and so it will ever be.

* * *

Kouji was his light. The goal that drew him onward, the reward that he would have at the end. He refused to let anything else happen. Kouji was _everything_ ; the part of him that he'd forgotten existed until his grandmother's dying words told him otherwise. 

He'd known. He'd not known that he'd known, but he'd _know_. Deep in his heart, hidden in his soul, in the part of him that was bound to someone he could not remember seeing, he knew. 

The first time he'd seen Kouji, his heart skipped beats. Every mental image he'd ever had faded away, replaced by this staggering reality. 

_Light_ was what he thought that first time, and it never changed. Kouji wasn't just his light, he _was_ light, no matter how many dark glowers he shot to anyone. 

He was light, and Kouichi would gladly be his shadow forever. 

**The End**


End file.
